


cambio

by ambeedec29



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	cambio

The jonas brothers r on cambio showing the world their home and where they come from after walking them around the house and showing them their awsome pool table their mom got custom made for them kevin denise and paul go to show them their childhood home an apartment in dallas while joe and nick go to the texas rangers baseball stadium joes watching nick he is practicaly beaming with excitement tho on camera he looks cool and collected joe watches as nick suits up in the baseball uniform they provided for him it looks good on him hmm maybe he can talk him into wearing it tonight he smiles as he watches nick slowly geting pissed off because he cant hit a home run tho on camera u wouldnt know that when it was time to leave they packed there stuff and headed home  
Nick-"man that was bad ass tho im kinda pissed I didnt hit a home run"  
Joe-"mmm dont be mad nicky at least u have a sexy new baseball uniform"  
Nick smiles   
Nick-"is sex all u think of when u look at me"  
Joe-"of course not but when ur ass looks as good as it did in them uniform pants its hard not to think about it"  
Joe winks nick rolls his eyes   
They get home and watch the video from the camera joe looks over at nick after they watch the part where paul denise and kevin r at the appartment anf he looks like he might cry they finish the video and head out side where they tell the camera bye joe realizes nicks strangly quiet he waves and they go inside nick goes straight to his room kevin looks at joe   
Joe-"ill go figure it out"  
Joe goes to nicks room nocks and walks in nicks laying in his bed on his side he closes the door slides in bed behind him and flatens himself up against nicks back he kisses nicks cheek one arm curled under his head the other rubing up and down nicks side   
Joe-"whats wrong lil bro"  
Nick sighs and turns over he tangles his legs with joes and snuggles against joes chest joe kisses his head and settles his hand on nicks hip under his pants and rubs it with his thumb  
Nick-"just tired"  
Joe-"mmm ok"  
Joe knows its more then that but doesnt push   
Joe-"does ur back hurt"  
Nick nods yes against his chest   
Joe-"strip to ur boxers and lay on ur stomach"  
They hear their mom hallor at them joe goes out to talk to her  
Joe-"yes mom"  
Mom-"were goin to dinner do u boys want to come"  
Joe-"no thats ok nicks back is sore and hes asleep ill just stay and keep him company"  
Mom-"ok be good we will be back in a couple hours"  
Joe-"ok bye guys"  
They leave and joe goes back to nicks room stoping at the bathroom on the way to get lotion when he enters the room nicks in his boxers laying on his stomach he smiles also strips into his boxers and climbs on top of him straddling nicks hips and siting on his ass nick moans feeling joes dick bump into his ass and bucks up a little into it moaning again at how hard it is he feels his own dick harden against the mattress joe chuckles   
Joe-"now now theres plenty of time for that hold still"  
Nick groans then gasps when the cold lotion gets squirted across his back then moans when joes hands spread it around and fingers press into the muscles of his back and shoulders after a few minutes of geting his back messaged by joe his dick is hard and straining to get touched  
Nick-"ugh fuck me joe"  
Joes hands pause where theyre pressed into the small of nicks back for a minute before continuing  
Joe-"impatient arnt u"  
Nick-"just do it plzz joey"  
Joe climbs off nick and pulls off his and nicks boxers then climbs back on the bed nicks laying on his stomach his arms folded under his head legs bent under him lifting his ass up joe runs his hand down nicks back to his ass his middle finger slides between the cheeks and runs it down his crack nick lets out a strangled breath leaning back to press against the finger more joe slides the finger into the tight little hole to the first nuckle and wiggles it   
Nick-"quit teasing"  
Joe kisses his back sliding the finger in all the way and thrusting it in and out slowly when it starts to get easier to move it in and out he slides it out coats 3 fingers in lotion then presses it back along with another finger nick groans joe changes the angle and nick moans  
Nick-"ohh mm right there joey mm"  
Joe speeds up and presses another finger in he pauses when there all the way in waiting for nick to relax he rubs nicks back with the other hand and slids his nails across the smooth skin leaving a light red trail nick moans joe starts to move his fingers inside him needing the fingers of his other hand on the cheeks   
Nick-"ohh fuck me fuck me please ohh im ready"  
Joe-"u sure nicky"  
Nick-"mmm yes do it"

Joe slides his fingers out and lotions up his dick he gets in position and slowly slides his dick inside stoping half way to let nick get use to it then sliding the rest of the way in when hes all in he rests against nicks back trying to relax so he doesnt cum to soon he reaches under and grabs nicks dick rubing it in time with his thrusts nicks grunting and moaning he pulls up so hes on his hands and knees   
nick-"fuck joe right there harder faster ohh mmm so good"  
Joe thrusts harder and faster trying to stay quiet so he can listen to nick nicks moveing back and forth meeting his thrust his hands griping the comforter joe moves the hand thats not jerking nick off to nicks shoulder   
Joe-"uhhh up up"  
Joe slows down so nick can sit up griping the headboard instead joe slides the hand from his shoulder to his stomach he wraps it around him and holds him close speeding up the thrust of his hips and his hand nick leans his head back onto joes shoulder joe bites kisses and licks nicks shoulder   
Joe-"gunna cum ughh uhh uhh ni iick"  
Nick-"joooeey mmm"  
Joe thrust in all the way and cums nick cums right after onto his pillow  
Joe thrust few more times riding out his orgasm while doing the same with his hand for nick when there both sensitive joe pulls out turns nick around licks his hand clean and kisses nick nick moans tasting himself on joes tongue a few minutes later they pull away and rests their forheads against eachother and smile catching their breath  
Joe-"i love you"  
Nick-"i love you too"  
Nick wraps his arms around joes neck joes wrap low around his waist as they hug  
Joe-"we better get cleaned up before everyone gets home"  
Nick sighs   
Nick-"yeah"  
They quickly get dressed and cleaned up nick sticks his pillowcase and comforter in the washing machine then they lay back down on the bed nick cuddled against joes side his head on joes chest hand rubing joes stomach under his shirt   
Joe-"so u ready to tell me whats wrong"  
Nick sighs  
Nick-"was just thinking about before we were famous"  
Joe-"and ur upset"  
Nick-"kinda I miss being able to go out without security guards"  
Joe-"mmm but if we wernt famous then would we be togther"  
Nick-"what u mean"  
Joe-"if u could go out u would have a chance to meet a pretty girl and u wouldnt have even thought about me"  
Nick looks up at joe   
Nick-"mmhmm"  
Joe-"i dont think so"  
Nick-"iv liked u sinse i first realized what liking someone is I was like 7"  
Joe-"really ive liked u sinse u were 6 and u punched that kid on the playground that called me stupid"  
Nick laughs  
Nick-"I think we would have got together eventualy anyways"  
Joe-"maybe"  
nick leans up and kisses joe softly on the lips   
nick-"can u go again think we got about a half hour"  
Joe-"i got a better idea lay back on ur stomach with ur ass up"  
Nick smiles he can honestly say that joes tongue is magical


End file.
